Bedtime
by OakWilllow
Summary: John is called to the hospital for an emergency. Sherlock is up working on an experiment and little Hamish has a nightmare. Something short and new I decided to try.


**Author's Note: **Hi, thank you for taking the time to read this. The summary is quite vague, so for those who haven't guessed it, this is a parentlock fic. A gif inspired me and this was the result. Do check out a A Fragment of Time when you have the time and please do not forget to review. I like to know what the readers think. Enjoy!

_**Summary**: John is called to the hospital for an emergency. Sherlock is up working on an experiment and little Hamish has a nightmare. Something short and new I decided to try._

* * *

Sherlock was staying up working on an experiment. Sitting on a high stool in the kitchen, he peered into the microscope in front of him. Adjusting the fine focus knob, he studied the specimen on the glass cover slide under the microscope and occasionally his right hand would slip from the knob to jot down notes onto his pad on the table beside him.

Clad in his pyjamas and a robe, it was nearing 0030 hours when he heard the door slowly creak open. Although he was expecting the front door to open at any moment now, the soft creak that sounded wasn't from the front door. No, instead it was from the bedroom. Sherlock's ears perked as he recognized the soft padding of small feet clad in thick socks shuffle from the bedroom to the kitchen area.

He looked up from his microscope just in time to see the small boy pop his head into the dimly lit kitchen. His head was a mass of messy brown curls and his warm brown eyes were drooping, half lidded with sleep.

The little boy looked up and his eyes connected with Sherlock's.

"Papa," The boy started, stifling a yawn. "Are you busy? Would I be disturbing you if I came in?" He asked politely.

"No, most certainly not," Sherlock replied almost immediately, his experiment already forgotten. He mentally noted the boys' manners and gave a nod of approval. At the invitation, the little boy scampered into the kitchen in his blue pyjamas. He was holding his stuffed dog behind his back.

Nimbly, the boy made his way to where Sherlock sat and climbed up the stool to sit on Sherlock's lap. He held Redbeard to his chest as he let out another yawn.

Sherlock studied the boy situated on his lap. His cheeks were flushed and his left eye had a hint of a tear stain. Sherlock must admit the boy did try his best to hide the evidence. He had had another nightmare. About what exactly, Sherlock couldn't be sure. Usually nightmares weren't his area.

"It's awfully late." Sherlock commented, eyeing the child. The boy, who was used to being under the critical eye of the great Sherlock Holmes, merely nodded and lifted his wrist to rub his eyes. Sherlock, recognising the movement, stopped the action by taking hold of his wrist.

"Hamish, you know you're not supposed to rub your eyes. It'll affect your vision." Sherlock stated calmly.

"Sorry Papa." Hamish replied as he hooked his arms around his father's neck. Sherlock gave him a hug.

"Nightmare?" He asked Hamish. He felt the head next to his give a slight nod.

"Want to talk about it?" Sherlock asked. Hamish shook his head. He'll let John handle this in the morning,

"Well, then back to bed with you." Sherlock said as he secured the boy's arms around his neck and carried him back into the bedroom. Hamish let out another yawn as he tried to balance little Redbeard on Sherlock's head. The stuffed animal fitted well on Sherlock's head and didn't once fall off while Sherlock carried him back to his room. In fact, the toy looked rather snug in Sherlock's own set of curls.

When Sherlock entered Hamish's bedroom, he hadn't bothered with the lights. He made his way to the bed and gently laid Hamish down onto the mattress.

Hamish watched his father sleepily as Sherlock tucked him in. His blanket felt warm and snug and he had Redbeard at his side yet fragments of the nightmare still played in his mind.

"Papa," Hamish started softly. "Can you wait with me till I fall asleep?" He asked looking up at Sherlock expectantly.

Sherlock looked down at his son stoically before giving in with a soft sigh. He allowed his features to soften as Hamish scooted over to the side of his bed to make room for Sherlock.

Once Sherlock had settled in, Hamish didn't waste time to get comfortable. He shifted here and there until finally he found a position that he liked. He curled into a slight ball and snuggled into Sherlock's side. Instinctively, Sherlock draped an arm around the child. Hamish let out a content sigh before his eyelids drooped close.

* * *

When Dr John Watson came back to his apartment at 2 in the morning, all he wanted to do was to slump down onto his bed and sleep the days away. He entered the living room and was mildly surprise to find it empty. He expected Sherlock to be up. He dumped his coat and suitcase onto the armchair and looked in the kitchen. When he had searched the kitchen and his bedroom, his surprise had turned into worry. Did Sherlock leave the apartment and left Hamish unattended?

Quickly, the frantic doctor went to check Hamish's room. The boy would be asleep so John was careful to open the door slowly as to not make any noise. The sight that greeted brought a smile to his face. There snuggled on Hamish's queen sized bed was the boy himself and the great Sherlock Holmes, both fast asleep. In between them was little Redbeard.

John's smile stayed in place as he closed the door of the bedroom. How Hamish had gotten Sherlock to go to sleep was a question that he would need to ask boy in the morning. Sherlock had been working on a case and hadn't had proper sleep in at least four days. Before he left the apartment, he had asked his son to look after his papa while daddy was at the hospital. Hamish, ever the obedient child he is, said he would.

Quietly, John went to the bedroom he shared with Sherlock, changed his clothing and got ready for bed. All the while, the adoring smile stayed on his face.

* * *

_How was it? Do leave a review :)_


End file.
